A Racers Dream
by Deathblade451
Summary: Natsu is a T-180 racer at Fairy Tail Raceway in Magnolia, Lucy is his best friend but wants to be so much more, will Lucy be waiting at the end of the finish line for Natsu or will she have moved on. Speen Racer AU please give it a chance
1. And he wins again

**Hey guys I'm creating a new story its only going to be like 10 chapters, Ive had this idea stuck in my head for a while now so I might as well create it since The Fairy Tail is Over, is going to be reaaaaallly long so anyways here we go. I dont own Fairy Tail or Speed Racer.**

_Italics are for the announcer_

~No PoV~

"_Here he comes folk, Natsu Dragneel over taking Gray Fullbuster!"_

Ever since Natsu was younger he has always wanted to race T180s. Now he is living his dream, his father Igneel didn't approve but he grew to love and now is owner of Dragneel Motors. Natsu's car the "_**Salamander"**_ was custom made by him and his dad. He remembers working in the shop all day and night for 3 days straight with his dad. When it was finally done Natsu took it straight to Fairy Tail, Magnolia's speedway.

"_And there it is! Natsu Dragneel has won once again!"_

~Lucy's PoV as the race starts~

Once again I end up finding myself at Fairy Tail, watching my best friend, Natsu Dragneel race. I remember when we were in school how he always got stuck in day dreams about racing. I still remember beating the shit out of Minerva after she started saying crap about the Dragneels. Ive always had a crush on him, maybe one day I'll be the one he can't wait to see after a race. I spotted the Dragneels and went to sit with them. "Lucy, where have you been?" Grandine asked. "I'm sorry I got caught up in traffic" I replied. "It's fine you got here just in time, the race is about to start" Igneel informs me. I decide to sit by Wendy, Natsu's little sister. "So Wendy who's all racing against Natsu?" "Well there is Gray Fullbuster, a guy named Cobra, Laxus Dreyar, the twin racers, Sting and Rouge, and your friend Levy Mcgarden.

~After the race no PoV~

Natsu drove the _**"Salamander"**_ into the family's trailer and strapped it down. He walked out of the trailer and took his helmet off. All of a sudden a crowd of girls surrounded him. He saw Lucy trying to get through the flock of girls. Natsu walked through the crowd and found Lucy. "Hey Luce, what took you long to get here?" "Traffic" Lucy replied. "How about we go to my place tonight, and celebrate me winning my 10th race?" "I'd love to Natsu" Lucy game him a warm smile. "Hey Gajeel, everything's loaded up and ready to go!" Natsu yells at his mechanic Gajeel. "Alright I'm going, fucking hot head." As Gajeel drove out of the pits Lucy got into her car as Natsu got in the passenger seat.

~At the Dragneels~

Lucy got out of the car and headed inside behind Natsu, When they got to his room they both laid down, Natsu put his arm around her as they watched the first Grand Prix together. Once the movie was over Natsu and Lucy looked into each others eyes for a while. Their faces inching closer and closer and all of a sudden Wendy walked in. "SORRY!" she yelled and ran out. Natsu and Lucy looked away from each other with their faces red.


	2. Chapter 2: Deals

**Hey everybody, so I've come to a conclusion, this story will be continued, the other one will be put on the back burner for awhile until I can figure things out with it, IT WILL GET FINISHED I promise. Any who lets get along with the story. Oh and by the way there are 5 references/quotes from 5 movies first one to get all five gets a short one-shot in their honor so have fun! **

The sun broke through the morning dew as the Dragneels started waking. Grandine and Igneel were up first per usual as Natsu folled in suit as soon as breakfast began cooking. Wendy walked out of her room with dark circles under her eyes as Gajeel just woke up and was currently reading the paper.

"Hey kid why the dark circles?" He asks Wendy.

"Well I got scared last night after I heard wolves howling..." She replied with a yawn coming soon after her statement.

"What is it with wolves and howling?"

"Honestly I do not know Wendy." All of a sudden the house began shaking as everyone panicked except for the adults, excluding Natsu who screamed and dove under the table. The shaking came to a stop as a knock was heard at the door. Igneel got up and opened it and was blasted in the face with wind as a man wearing all black appeared on the other side.

"HELLO MR. DRAGNEEL HOW ARE YOU THIS MORNING?" The man asked trying to speak over the loud jet engine behind him.

"WHAT!?" Igneel replied. The man gestured asking to come in which to Igneel complied allowing him in.

"Hello sir, I'd like to introduce myself, my name is Zeref of Dark Driving Industries and I have some gifts for you." He pulls out a box of exquisite chocolate and hands them to Igneel as he hands a Boquet of flowers to Grandine who like everyone else, was behind Igneel.

"I would like Natsu to drive for Dark Driving."

"Well thank you Mr. Dark, that sounds like it could be fun" Natsu said.

"No need to thank me, if anything I should thank you for that wonderful performance last night, not to be rude or anything but I would like to invite you and your family to dinner at my company tonight at 6:00 P.M."

"Well I think we could do that Mr. Dark." Igneel replied

"Please call me Zeref."

"What about Lucy, is she ok to come?" At that moment a certain blonde walked in.

"Am I ok to come to what?"

"Hey Luce!"

"Of course she can come, I have no complaints about it"

After introductions were finished Zeref left and said he would have an escort ready to pick them up at 5:30.

"I don't like this whole dinner idea." Gajeel said.

"C'mon its only dinner."

"Said the Spider to the Fly" Gajeel retorts back to Natsu.

_~Later that night~_

The Dragneels were at dinner with Zeref.

"Are you enjoying dinner?" A butler walked up and asked.

"Yes thesh ish amathing" Natsu retorted mouthful full of food.

"No need to flatter me, I'm simply one hell of a butler." And with that the butler was gone assisting another table.

"So Natsu anyways the reason I asked you and your wonderful family out here was to-"

_I wanna be the very best, Like no one ever was, to catch them is my-_

"Sorry my phone went off" Natsu stated as he muted it.

"That's fine, how about we don't bother your family with our buisness."

_~In Zeref's office~_

"So have you thought over my offer I gave you yesterday, it's a lot of money"

"I've thought about it Zeref and everytime I do I think of the night a few weeks after my brother Gabe died after he left. I remember waking up in the middle of the night to see Pops sitting on the couch re-watching the first Grand Prix. I sat beside him as we watched the final lap together. Then out of nowhere he started shouting _"__Go Go" _telling Elfman strauss to win. And he did, I don't think I can have those experiences working here, so I'll have to-

"Let me stop you right there boy!, Racing is about power and money, all the Grand Prixs were rigged including this years and that happens when you have power and money. Let me tell you a story you'll go to Tenrou, you won't even place, then you and your family will have to return home and suffer a lawsuit crippling Dragneel Motors. That is what power holds and money with it.

"You know Zeref, I learned that the circumstances of ones birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." With that he got up and left.

**I'm Back! Hey everyone, you guys may be wondering about his brothers name, why is it Gabe, that's because that's one of my closest friends name and I couldn't think of anything else anyways thanks for the support. Don't forget about the five references, here's a hint two of them are from Pokemon and with that I bid you all adieu. Sorry if a bit short gotta get back into this thing.**


End file.
